


Guts

by Sheneya



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Humor, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Poor Chas.





	Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Combination Eureka and Shrek quotes... kind of.


End file.
